Das Elixier des Teufels
by karin2
Summary: Harry, Draco, das Elixier, eine lange Fahrt im Hogwartsexpress.... (SLASH, was sonst?)
1. Das Elixier

Disclaimer: Wenn die Rechte an den Harry Potter Büchern in meiner Hand wären, würde ich nicht hier posten. Deswegen postet J.K. Rowling hier auch nicht.  
Rating: PG-13 würde ich mal vorschlagen, wenn ihr anderer Meinung seid, sagt bescheid.  
Ach ja, die Story ist SLASH, wenn ihr nicht wisst, was das ist: ein männliches Erdenwesen und noch ein männliches Erdenwesen verlieben sich, so wie es jeden Tag in dieser Welt passiert. Also ganz normal. Falls jemand nicht dieser Ansicht sein sollte, ich zwinge niemanden meine Story zu lesen.  
  
Hab ich was vergessen? Ich glaube nicht.  
  
  
  
Also, meine erste Story:  
  
Das Elixier des Teufels  
  
  
  
  
"Harry! Hier drüben, Harry"  
  
Harry folgte dem Ruf und stand kurz darauf inmitten einer Schar rothaariger Zauberer in allen Größen. Ron umarmte ihn herzlich und George und Fred schlugen ihm gleichzeitig auf beide Schultern, so dass er in die Knie ging. Harry war im Sommer einige Zentimeter gewachsen, Ron und Ginny allerdings auch, so dass er sich noch immer kleiner vorkam. Ron überragte ihn um fast einen ganzen Kopf und Ginny reichte schon beinahe an ihn heran. Harry war fast erleichtert, als Hermine zu ihnen stieß, denn sie war noch ein Stück kleiner als er.  
  
"Wie geht es dir Harry?" fragte Hermine und beäugte ihn besorgt.  
  
"Ich bin froh wieder hier zu sein." Harry dachte an das letzte Schuljahr zurück. Das trimagische Turnier, Cedric, Voldemort... Er schüttelte den Kopf um die Erinnerungen loszuwerden. Hermine entging der schmerzhafte Ausdruck in seinen Augen nicht. Sie betrachtete ihn misstrauisch, wandte sich dann Ron und der restlichen Weasley-Familie zu. Mr und Mrs Weasley begrüßten Hermine und Ginny zog sie sofort auf die Seite um ihr von ihrem Ferienschwarm zu erzählen. Die Weasleys waren dieses Jahr wieder in Rumänien gewesen, Rons älteren Bruder Charlie besuchen. Harry hatte sich sehnlichst gewünscht, die Wesleys hätten ihn mitgenommen, aber Dumbledore hatte ausdrücklich verordnet, Harry dürfe das Haus der Dursleys nicht verlassen.   
  
Fred und George halfen ihnen die Koffer in einem Abteil zu verstauen und dann verabschiedeten sie sich von allen Weasleys. Fred und George stopften Harry und Ron noch schnell einige falsche Zauberstäbe in die Taschen. "Lasst sie am besten auf Snapes Tisch liegen!" Dann setzte sich der Zug auch schon in Bewegung.  
  
Harry sank in die Sitzpolster und seufzte tief. Wie würde das nächste Jahr wohl werden? Hatten einige Eltern ihre Kinder aus der Schule genommen? Wie würde die Stimmung sein?  
  
"Alles in Ordnung?" Hermine sah ihn wieder so besorgt an.  
  
"Ja, wie war dein Sommer?" Auch Ron und Ginny blickten bekümmert zu ihm hinüber.  
  
"Ich lebe noch." Er versuchte zu lächeln.  
  
Ginny blickte ihn fast mitleidig an. "So schlimm?"  
  
"Bitte fragt nicht." Harry konnte diese Blicke nicht ertragen.  
  
"Wir verstehen das, wenn du nicht darüber reden willst."  
  
"Hermine bitte!" Harry wollte nur noch seine Ruhe haben. "Ich glaube ich geh mal auf dem Gang ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen. Mir geht's gut, wirklich" fügte er hinzu, als er die ungläubigen Gesichter sah.   
  
Auf dem Gang atmete er tief durch. Ruhe, er brauchte Ruhe. Oder Ablenkung, irgendetwas, das ihn auf andere Gedanken brachte. Er lehnte sich an ein Fenster und kühlte sich die Stirn am Glas. Er brauchte einfach noch ein bisschen Zeit, um mit Ron und Hermine über alles zu sprechen. Er hatte den ganzen Sommer damit verbracht, jeden Gedanken an das Turnier und Cedric zu verdrängen. Doch da war noch ein Gedanke, den er in der Nacht manchmal hatte. Er hatte sich viele Gedanken in diesem Sommer gemacht. Zu viele. Er hatte auch zu viele Träume gehabt. Albträume. Die letzten Stunden des Turniers hatte er diesen Sommer wieder und wieder durchlebt. Doch da waren auch schöne Träume gewesen..... Er wollte sich jetzt nicht erinnern. Doch der Gedanke kam wie eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf immer wieder.  
  
Du hast von IHM geträumt.  
  
So ein Quatsch! Das müssen die Albträume gewesen sein.  
  
Fühlen sich Albträume so an?  
  
Wenn ER darin vorkommt, sind es Albträume!  
  
Wirklich?  
  
Harry stöhnte. Das Glas kühlte nicht mehr. Er ging wie benommen den Gang entlang und suchte ein leeres Abteil. Er brauchte jetzt Ruhe. Vielleicht konnte er die Fahrt einfach verschlafen.  
  
Und von IHM träumen?  
  
NEIN!  
  
Endlich hatte er, ganz am Ende des Zugs ein unbesetztes Abteil gefunden. Er ließ sich auf einen Platz am Fenster fallen und starrte aus dem hinaus, ohne die vorbeirasende Landschaft zu sehen. Er versuchte seinen Kopf freizukriegen, leer zufegen. Aber die Stimme ließ ihm keine Ruhe.  
  
Gib es doch zu, du hast gern von ihm geträumt.  
  
Es WAREN Albträume!  
  
Natürlich. Deshalb hast du dich auch immer so glücklich gefühlt.  
  
Das waren keine echten Gefühle, Träume sind Trugsschlüsse.  
  
Du WOLLTEST doch von IHM träumen.  
  
"Ein oder zwei Mal nur!"  
  
"Was denn? Der große Potter führt Selbstgespräche? Wo sind den das Wiesel und die Oberschlaue?"  
  
Draco Malfoy war ebenfalls auf der Suche nach einem leeren Abteil gewesen. Harry hatte so gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster gestarrt, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, dass der Slytherin-Junge ihn schon eine Weile beobachtet hatte.  
  
"Malfoy, hau ab, ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für deine Beleidigungen."  
  
Draco wuchtete seinen Koffer in das Abteil und schloss die Tür.   
  
"Kannst du dir nicht ein anderes Abteil suchen? Ich möchte wirklich allein sein!" Harry sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Ausgerechnet Malfoy! Wenigstens er hatte nicht seine Bodyguards dabei.  
  
Was für ein Zufall.  
  
Draco ließ sich wortlos in den Sitz gegenüber Harry fallen.   
  
Eine Weile sagte keiner der beiden Jungen etwas.  
  
"Ist der Ausblick so spannend?" Der resignierte Tonfall in Dracos Bemerkung riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah den anderen Jungen an, doch Draco saß mit geschlossenen Augen da, keine Gemütsregung auf dem Gesicht.  
  
"Wenn du dich unterhalten willst, such die ein anderes Abteil, ich bin nicht für Smalltalk zu haben."  
  
"Wofür denn?" Draco öffnete die Augen, ein feines Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.  
  
Harry starrte ihn an.  
  
Diese Augen... aus deinen Träumen. Grausilbern, wie die stürmische See.....  
  
Die Stimme lachte leise in seinem Kopf. Harry atmete tief ein und aus. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass Malfoy endlich gehen würde. Doch Draco dachte nicht daran.  
  
"Na gut, ich bin auch nicht hier, um lange Reden zu schwingen." Draco stand auf, hob seinen Koffer auf die Sitzbank und öffnete ihn. Er wühlte seine Wäsche durch und zog schließlich eine schwarze Flasche hervor. Er klappte den Koffer zu und setzte sich wieder gegenüber Harry hin. Die Flasche stellte er auf das Tischchen zwischen sie.  
  
"Was ist das?" Harry sah kein Etikett auf der Flasche. Sie sah aus wie eine normale Weinflasche mit Korken, doch Harry wusste genau, dass sie keinen Wein enthielt.  
  
"Das sag ich die erst, wenn du einen Schluck trinkst." Draco grinste breit.  
  
"Na klar, so leicht lasse ich mich nicht vergiften. Da musst du schon etwas subtiler vorgehen."  
  
"Hast du kein Vertrauen zu mir?" Draco tat entrüstet.  
  
"Dir traue ich nur soweit, wie ich dich werfen könnte! Was erwartest du denn?" Harry war überrascht; was hatte Malfoy vor? Aus Erfahrung war Harry sehr misstrauisch, schließlich war Draco Malfoy nicht irgendjemand, Sohn eines Todessers, sein persönlicher Albtraum der letzten vier Jahre...  
  
Und des letzten Sommers....  
  
"Na gut." Draco fischte zwei Gläser aus seinem Koffer und stellte sie neben die Flasche.  
  
"Was soll das werden?" Harry starrte Draco irritiert an. "Willst du dich mit mir betrinken?"  
  
"Wer sagt denn, dass das alkoholisch ist? Na gut, es IST alkoholisch.", gab er zu. "Aber wenn ich zuerst trinke, siehst du, dass es kein Gift ist."  
  
Dracos Grinsen wurde noch breiter.  
  
"Ich will mich nicht mit dir betrinken! Ich will nichts mit dir teilen!"  
  
Wirklich nichts?  
  
Harry starrte wieder aus dem Fenster.  
  
"Ich wollte dir ja nur einen Gefallen tun. Du sahst so niedergeschlagen aus..."  
  
Harry sah überrascht auf. Konnte er das ernst gemeint haben? Harry glaubte es nicht.  
  
"Danke, dein Mitleid kannst du behalten!"  
  
Draco zucke mit den Schultern und öffnete die Flasche.  
  
"Accio Korken!"  
  
Er goss sich sein Glas halbvoll. Die Flüssigkeit war glasklar. Sie sah nicht sehr gefährlich aus, aber das bedeutete nichts - es gab ja auch farblose Gifte...  
  
Draco trank einen Schluck, verzog leicht das Gesicht und sah Harry an, der ihn genau beobachtet hatte.  
  
"Siehst du, ich fall nicht tot um."  
  
"Was ist das überhaupt?" Harry war jetzt neugierig geworden.  
  
"Probier es und finde es raus."  
  
"Na gut." Draco grinste wieder und goss Harry ebenfalls ein halbes Glas voll ein. Er hielt es Harry hin.  
  
Zögernd führte Harry das Glas zum Mund.  
  
"Uaa, das riecht ja fürchterlich."  
  
"Schmeckt auch nicht so besonders, das kann ich dir gleich sagen" Draco sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
  
Harry nahm einen Schluck und die Flüssigkeit rann seinen Hals herunter wie Feuer. Er hustete.  
  
"..brennt....ahh." Harry schüttelte sich. Er fühlte, wie ihm fast Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Dann war das Feuer in seinem Magen angekommen und wärmte ihn von innen. Es war kein unangenehmes Gefühl.  
  
Draco grinste immer noch und nickte ihm aufmunternd zu.  
"Nicht schlecht, oder?"  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
"Was IST das?"  
  
"Meine Tante brennt es selbst, aus Kirschen sagt sie, frag nicht, woraus das tatsächlich gemacht ist. Sie nennt es ‚Des Teufels Elixier' Ich weiß nicht einmal wie viel Alkohol drin ist."  
  
"Sehr viel würde ich sagen. Deine Tante lässt dich so etwas trinken?", fragte Harry und nahm einen zweiten Schluck. Wenn man die Flüssigkeit nicht lange im Mund behielt, war es halb so schlimm, nur schnell runterschlucken.  
  
Draco lachte, "Natürlich nicht! Die Flasche hab ich mitgehenlassen. Meine Eltern würden das niemals erlauben!"  
  
Harry grinste. Bei den Dursleys hatte er nie Alkohol zu trinken bekommen, er war ja schließlich auch erst 15. Außer Butterbier hatte er noch nie Alkohol getrunken, und bei dem war er sich nicht mal sicher, ob Alkohol drin war oder ein magischer "Ersatzstoff".  
  
"Willst du noch?" Draco hielt ihm die Flasche hin. Harry sah in sein Glas. Es war schon leer....  
  
"Gerne. Schmeckt nicht übel, wenn man es schnell trinkt."  
  
Draco nickte und goss Harrys Glas dreiviertel voll und sein eigenes ebenfalls.  
  
Harrys Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er saß hier mit Draco Malfoy (!) und trank Schnaps (!). Bis auf seine erste Bemerkung hatte Draco ihn auch nicht beleidigt. Nein, Malfoy!  
  
Draco.......  
  
Harry schüttelte die Stimme ab und nahm einen großen Schluck. Einen sehr großen. Er keuchte und hustete und schien nicht mehr aufhören zu können. Draco nahm ihm das Glas aus der Hand und stellte es auf den Tisch. Als Harry nicht aufhörte zu husten, setzte er sich neben Harry und klopfte ihm sanft auf den Rücken. Langsam beruhigte sich Harry wieder. Er wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen und sah Draco an, der immer noch neben ihm saß. So nah neben ihm.  
  
Fast wie in deinen Träumen........  
  
Draco sah ihn besorgt an. Harry war überrascht, Draco so zu sehen. Sonst hatte er nur kalte, überhebliche oder verachtende Blicke für ihn übriggehabt. Harry schluckte.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung?" Draco klang wirklich interessiert.  
  
Bleib hier und alles ist in bester Ordnung.....  
  
"Ja, geht schon wieder, danke." Harry räusperte sich. "Teufelszeug."  
  
Draco lächelte. "Vielleicht solltest du nicht zu viel auf einmal in den Mund nehmen.."  
  
Harry errötete.   
  
Draco lief ebenfalls leicht rosa an, als er merkte, was für einen Effekt seine Wortwahl auf Harry hatte.  
  
Er nahm sein Glas und drückte Harry seines in die Hand.   
  
"Worauf sollen wir trinken?"  
  
Harry überlegte.  
  
"Auf die Ferien?", schlug Draco vor.  
  
Harrys Stirn legte sich in Falten.  
  
"Also meine Ferien waren furchtbar. Ich würde lieber auf das nächste Schuljahr trinken und was uns die Zukunft bringt."  
  
Draco nickte. "Meine Ferien waren auch nicht toll. Also auf die Zukunft."  
  
"Auf die Zukunft."  
  
Die Gläser klirrten, als sie anstießen. Beide leerten ihres mit einem Zug. Draco sah Harry aus den Augenwinkeln an. Aber Harry hustete nicht. Es war wohl nicht mehr viel in seinem Glas gewesen. Draco schenkte ohne zu fragen nach. Er fühlte sich gut. Das erste Mal, seit er am Sommeranfang die Schule verlassen hatte. Seine Ferien waren eine Qual gewesen. Lucius hatte begeistert von der Wiederkehr seines Herren gesprochen, doch Draco war nicht interessiert. Er wollte damit nichts zu tun haben. Er hatte Cedric eigentlich gemocht, auch wenn er es nie offen zugegeben hätte. Schon gar nicht seinem Vater gegenüber. Lucius war immer noch davon überzeugt, dass Draco ihm auf die dunkle Seite folgen würde, nein er war ja bereits auf seiner Seite. Aber natürlich würde Draco, sobald er die Schule beendet hatte ein Todesser werden, wie sein Vater. Draco hatte nicht vor in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters zu treten, aber er hatte ja auch noch zwei Jahre Zeit, eine Möglichkeit zu finden seinem Schicksal zu entkommen. Insgeheim hoffte Draco, dass Voldemort bis dahin vernichtet sein würde. Er wusste es war feige, zu hoffen andere würden ihm die Last abnehmen, aber er fühlte sich seinem Vater nicht gewachsen. Seine Mutter sagte zu allem ja, war ihm also keine Hilfe. Er konnte sich ihr nicht einmal anvertrauen, da sie sofort seinem Vater Bericht erstatten würde.  
  
Draco seufzte.  
  
Jetzt war es an Harry den anderen Jungen besorgt anzusehen.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung bei dir?"  
  
Draco sah auf und wollte schon bejahen, doch der bekümmerte Ausdruck in Harrys grünen Augen ließ ihn innehalten.  
  
"Ich habe Angst vor der Zukunft." Bevor er wusste was er sagte, waren die Worte aus seinem Mund gekommen.  
  
Harry blickte ihn unsicher an.  
  
"Ich auch.", gestand er leise und wandte den Kopf nach unten.   
  
Draco starrte ihn an. Harry Potter und Angst? Er war Voldemort zweimal entkommen, war der einzige (außer Dumbledore vielleicht) der es mit ihm aufnehmen konnte. Und er hatte Angst?  
  
Harry fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare und setzte sich gerade hin. Er würde sich nicht von der Angst besiegen lassen. Er musste sich jetzt zusammenreißen. Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck des Gebräus.  
  
Draco bemerkte plötzlich, dass er immer noch neben Harry saß und stand auf. Er schwankte und musste sich am Gepäckfach festhalten. Er schloss die Augen, alles drehte sich in seinem Kopf. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, merkte er, dass sich auch vor seinen Augen alles drehte. Dass der Zug gerade in diesem Moment in eine Kurve ging, machte seine Situation nicht besser. Im Gegenteil - er verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel rückwärts (vorwärts? Im Kreis?) auf etwas weiches. Er spürte, wie er versuchte sich mit den Händen abzustützen und eine Hand erwischte flauschigen Stoff - ein Sitzpolster. Die andere etwas hartes und kaltes - die Fensterscheibe. Seine Knie stießen an etwas hartes und glitten auf den Boden. Als er schließlich nach einer kurzen Verschnaufpause die Augen öffnete, sah er zwei grüne Flecken vor seinen Augen schwimmen. Er starrte direkt in diese Flecken, als zögen sie ihn magisch an. Allmählich wurde sein Blick klarer und er bemerkte, dass er genau in Harrys Augen starrte, warum schwebte Harrys Gesicht über ihm?  
  
"Draco, hast du dich verletzt?" Harry flüsterte fast, konnte seinen Blick aber keinen Millimeter von Dracos Augen wegbewegen.   
  
Silbergrau, wie der Mond in einer Sternklaren Nacht......  
  
Draco überlegte fieberhaft. Hatte er sich verletzt? Er wusste es nicht. Solange diese beide Smaragde über ihm flogen, wachsam und beschützend.....konnte er da Schmerz fühlen? Dann meldeten sich seine Knie und er wurde sich seiner Position bewusst. Er war genau auf Harry gefallen. Eine Hand an der Fensterscheibe, die andere unmittelbar neben Harrys Schenkel auf dem Sitzpolster, kniete er vor ihm, zwischen Harrys breit geöffneten Beinen. Und er starrte ihm in die Augen!  
  
Blitzartig sprang Draco auf, nur um sich den Kopf an der Gepäckablage zu stoßen.   
  
"Auu!"  
  
Es wurde ihm schwarz vor den Augen, doch Harry war schnell aufgesprungen und hatte ihn auf den gegenüberliegenden Sitz gedrückt. Jetzt legte er seine Hand auf Dracos Schulter.  
  
"Draco?" Harrys Stimme klang fast ängstlich.  
  
"Ja...alles ok. Ich lebe noch." Er versuchte Harry aufmunternd anzulächeln, doch das Lächeln geriet sehr schief. Harry grinste.   
  
"S Zeug haut ganz schön rein."  
  
"Kannst du laut sagen. Ich hab s Gefühl ich schwebe in einem sich drehendn Zug."  
  
Harry lachte und ließ sich auf seinen Platz fallen. Immer noch lachend nahm er sein Glas und leerte es. Er verschluckte sich ein wenig und hustete wieder los.  
  
"Oh nein, Harry! Ich bin zu kraftlos, dir noch mal aufn Rücken zu schlagen." Draco lachte und konnte nicht mehr aufhören. Der Teufel tat seine Wirkung.  
  
Harry versuchte zwischen Hustenattacken und Lachsalven Luft zu holen. Der Versuch endete damit, dass Draco ihm ein weiteres Glas des ‚Elixiers' eingoss und Harry es mit kurzen, schnellen Schlucken leerte. Feuer mit Feuer bekämpfen.   
  
"Gehts wieder?" Draco grinste schief. Alles an ihm schien Harry schief. Seine Kleidung war beim Sturz verrutscht, einige Knöpfe aufgegangen oder ganz abgesprungen, Dracos Haare hingen ihm wild ins Gesicht und er hatte sich ans Fenster gelehnt.  
  
"Draco du bist so..., so schräg!", brachte Harry mühsam hervor, bevor ihn eine weitere Lachattacke überfiel. Draco sah ihn ungläubig an.  
  
"Was isn so schräg an mir?" Er sah an sich hinunter. "Die paar Knöpfe, die findich schon wieder." Mit diesen Worten begab er sich auf die Suche am Wagenboden. Als seine Knie jedoch den Boden berührten, schrieen sie auf. Draco tat dasselbe, nur einige Momente später.   
  
"Wasn mit meinen Knien los? Verdammt, autsch, das tat weh!" Draco saß auf dem Boden und hatte die Knie ausgestreckt. Harry lugt von oben hinunter auf Draco und kicherte.  
  
"Hast du schon deinen legendären ‚wie-lande-ich-am-elegantesten-auf-Harry-Potter-Stunt vergessen?"  
  
Draco angelte nach seinem Glas, um seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen.  
  
"Achja, hattichganzverdrängt" murmelte er in sich hinein.  
  
"Wassagstdu?" Harry lehnte sich hinunter, um Draco besser zu verstehen. Der Zug fuhr wieder seine perfekt abgepassten Kurven und diesmal war es an Harry das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und er schlug halb auf dem Wagenboden, halb auf Draco auf.   
  
"Autsch, das waren einmal meine Knie!" Draco verdrehte die Augen.  
  
Harry richtete sich auf und setzte sich neben Draco auf den Boden. Der Platz zwischen den Sitzbänken war so schmal, dass sie sich aneinander drängen mussten. Harrys Gesicht war knallrot. Er benutzte Dracos Trick und suchte sein Glas. Als er es nicht fand, nahm er einfach die ganze Flasche. Sie war noch fast voll.  
  
"Häää? Draco, was haben wirn die ganze SSeit getrunken? Die Flasche hier is ja noch voll!"  
  
"Ach ja, die is verzaubert, die wird so schnell nich alle." Draco grinste.   
  
"Gib mal nochn Schluck her.", verlangte er und Harry reichte sie ihm. Dracos Glas rollte unter den Sitzen rhythmisch mit den Zugbewegungen hin und her. Harry nahm ebenfalls noch einen Schluck. Er rieb sich das Steißbein und stöhnte.  
  
"Was machstn du da, Harry?", wollte Draco wissen und sah Harry mit mittlerweile schweren Augenlidern an. Aus seiner Sicht sah das, was Harry da machte äußerst anregend aus.  
  
"Darf ich helfen?"  
  
Harry lief wieder rot an. "Ich h-hab mich n-nur beim Sturz verletzt.", stotterte er.   
  
Draco grinste und rieb seine Knie.  
  
"Ja, ja, kümmer dich nich um mich, mach mich nur zum Invaliden. Das macht es dir wohl leichter, was?" Draco konnte nicht mehr unterscheiden zwischen dem, was er dachte und dem, was sein Mund tatsächlich ausspuckte. Sehr fatal!  
  
"Was macht es leichter?" Harry drehte sich zu Draco um und sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht.   
  
Diese Augen........... spring rein und schwimm darin....  
  
Die Stimme in seinem Kopf war außer Kontrolle. Harry ging es ähnlich wie Draco, nur die Stimme sang in seinem Kopf und er würde sich vor Draco nicht dermaßen erniedrigen, indem er anfing zu singen! Niemals!   
  
Lass dich treiben.........  
  
"Was macht es mir leichter?", harkte Harry nach, "Ich bin für Vorschläge offen, jetzt wo ich dich in meiner Gewalt habe."  
  
Ach so ist das....  
  
Harry schluckte, hatte er das wirklich gesagt? Zu Draco Malfoy!?   
  
Draco sah ihn einen Moment lang sprachlos an, dann entschied er sich in Harrys Spielchen einzusteigen. Wenn Harry es so wollte, Draco hatte nichts dagegen. Er nahm noch einen Schluck aus der Flasche. Das ‚Elixier' war kühl und klar wie Wasser, es brannte nicht mehr, sondern war angenehm erfrischend.  
  
"Tja, du könntest die Gelegenheit nutzen, aus mir herauszukitzeln, dass mein Vater tatsächlich ein Todesser ist, oder du könntest die kleine Ratte Colin Creevey herlotsen und ihn Fotos machen lassen von mir, wie ich hier", er sah sich von Kopf bis Fuß an, "offensichtlich betrunken auf dem", ersah sich im Abteil um, " ja auf dem Boden des Hogwartsexpress sitze, nein herumlungere und mich dann mit den Fotos erpressen. Na ist was dabei, dass dir gefällt?"  
Draco sah ihn bemüht todernst an.  
  
Harry schüttelte sich vor Lachen. Er bekam Bauchschmerzen und musste noch einen weiteren Schluck des ‚Elixiers' trinken, bevor er ein Wort sagen konnte.  
  
"Colin Creevey gefällt mir definitiv nicht.", kicherte Harry und Draco verdrehte die Augen und ahmte den größten Harry-Potter-Fan der Schule nach, indem er so tat, als wolle er Harry fotografieren.  
  
"Harry? Darf ich nur eins, bittebitte, ja? Gibst du mir dein Autogramm?"  
  
Harry tat so, als wolle er sich unter die Sitzbänke flüchten.  
  
Als er sich wieder erholt hatte, sagte er: "Aber eine Sache, die du vorgeschlagen hast, finde ich echt gut."  
  
Draco sah ihn überrascht und verwirrt an. "Und das wäre...?", fragte er unsicher.  
  
"Das herausKITZELN" schrie Harry und stürzte sich auf Draco.   
  
Draco kreischte, "das ist nicht fair, das ist nicht fair, ich bin gehandicapt!", doch Harry ließ nicht locker. Einige Minuten später waren beide erschöpft, Harry sank halb auf Draco herunter, der sich an die Sitzbank zu seiner rechten lehnte und nach Luft schnappte.   
  
"Das war definitiv böse, Harry Potter!"   
  
Dracos Atmung wurde gleichmäßiger. Harry spürte es; den Kopf auf Dracos Brust gelegt, seufzte er tief.  
  
Wenn das kein Albtraum ist.......  
  
Schließlich bewegte sich Draco und Harry, der schon fast weggedöst war, protestierte leise.  
  
"Tschuldige Harry, aber ich bin nicht dein Kopfkissen. Meine Beine sind eingeschlafen. Oder eher abgestorben." Draco versuchte sich an der Sitzbank hochzuziehen, aber Harrys Gewicht hielt ihn unten, und Harry dachte nicht daran, jetzt loszulassen.  
  
"Dann is ja egal, wennse schon tot sind. Du hast selbst gesagt, ich soll die Situation ausnutzen. Ich möchte liegen bleiben." Mit diesen mehr genuschelten Worten kuschelte sich Harry näher an Draco heran.  
  
Draco sah mit einer Mischung aus Zärtlichkeit und Irritation auf den müden Harry hinunter. Er strich dem Jungen die schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Als er die Narbe sah, kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er sie noch nie berührt hatte. Vorsichtig, nur mit den Fingerspitzen, verfolgte er die hellen Linien auf Harrys Stirn. Er spürte, wie Harry unter seiner Berührung erzitterte. Langsam hob Harry den Kopf und drehte sich mit dem ganzen Körper in Dracos Richtung. Sie verständigten sich ohne Worte. Es war nicht nötig jetzt zu sprechen. Draco hob seine Hände zu Harrys Gesicht und nahm ihm vorsichtig die Brille ab und legte sich auf die Sitzbank neben sich. Harry starrte Draco wie gebannt an. Er hatte den anderen Jungen noch nie so vorsichtig umgehen sehen, mit etwas, was ihm, Harry Potter, gehörte. Waren sie nicht eigentlich Feinde? Wann war das gewesen? Es war sicher sehr lange her.  
  
Und was seid ihr jetzt?  
  
Harry gab der Stimme in ihm nach. Er akzeptierte sie als Teil seiner Selbst und ließ sich von ihr bestimmen. Sich treiben lassen ist viel bequemer, besonders, wenn man dermaßen betrunken ist, dass man kaum Entscheidungen treffen kann.  
  
Draco schien Harry nachgeben zu spüren, er sah Harry mit hungrigem Blick an. Harry hielt diesem Blick stand und fragte sich zum ersten Mal, seit Draco in das Abteil gekommen war (wann war das gewesen, gestern?), warum der sonst so feindselige Junge plötzlich so freundlich, ja so menschlich war. Zum wiederholten Male fragte sich Harry allerdings, wie es wäre Draco zu küssen.  
  
Dracos Blick schweifte über Harrys Gesicht und blieb in den grünen Augen hängen. Harry starrte zurück. Beide näherten sich sehr langsam, bis ihre Lippen sich fast berührten. Draco streckte vorsichtig seine Zunge heraus und fuhr mit der Spitze die Linien von Harrys halbgeöffneten Lippen nach. Erste die untere, dann mit einer kreisenden Bewegung die Obere. Harry hielt den Atem an. Draco zog seine Zunge zurück. Harry schloss die Augen und bewegte sich vorwärts, bis seine angefeuchteten Lippen Dracos berührten. Draco atmete heftig aus, brach aber den Kontakt nicht ab. Jetzt war es Harrys Zunge, die Dracos Lippen auseinander schob und sich in seinen Mund drängte. Er spürte, wie Harry seine Zähne abtastete und berührte schließlich Harrys Zunge mit der Seinen. Die Berührung war wie ein elektrischer Schlag. Alles drehte sich nur um den Kontakt von wenigen Zentimetern Fleisch. Draco spürte seinen Körper nicht mehr.   
  
Harry hatte das Gefühl zu schweben. Die Stimme in seinem Kopf sang nicht mehr, sie summte ihm nur sanft ins Ohr. Er öffnete wieder die Augen, hob eine Hand und strich Draco sanft die Haare aus der Stirn und umfasste den Nacken Dracos, der jetzt die Augen schloss. Mit sanftem Druck auf den Hinterkopf des anderen Jungen machte Harry klar, dass er den Kontakt nicht abbrechen wollte. Auch er schloss wieder die Augen.  
  
Schließlich fuhren sie keuchend auseinander. Sie setzten sich wieder auf. Harry hob die Hand, die er in Dracos Nacken gelegt hatte zum Mund, als könne er nicht glauben, was dieser gerade berührt hatte. Er wagte es nicht Draco anzusehen. Draco blickte unsicher zu Harry hinüber, der beharrlich nach unten starrte. Hatten sie das wirklich getan? Draco wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, er wollte es einfach noch einmal tun.  
  
"Willst du noch einen Schluck?" Harry sah auf, als Draco ihm die Flasche unter die Nase hielt. Draco lächelte scheu. Harrys Gedanken überschlugen sich. Wann hatte er Draco Malfoy jemals so gesehen? Was taten sie eigentlich hier? Was war mit dem anderen Draco Malfoy passiert? Er schob die Gedanken beiseite und nahm die Flasche.  
  
"Danke." Er lächelte zurück. Dieses Lächeln ließ Draco alle Vernunft vergessen. Er riss Harry die Flasche aus der Hand, gerade als dieser sie wieder vom Mund nahm. Er schubste den verdutzten Harry zu Boden und nagelte ihn mit seinem Körper dort fest. Eine Sekunde lang starrte Harry ihn mit vor Überraschung halb geöffnetem Mund an und Draco nutze die Chance. Er presste seinen Mund mit herausgestreckter Zunge fest auf Harrys, der sofort antwortete. Der Druck von Dracos warmen Körper auf seinem ebenfalls aufgeheizten machte Harry schwach. Dracos Hände fuhren durch Harrys Haar. Harry grub seine Linke in Dracos Nacken, während seine Rechte den Rücken des anderen Jungen auf und ab fuhr.  
  
Harry schnappte nach Luft und Draco bedeckte sein Gesicht mit schnellen heißen Küssen. Dann vergrub er sein Gesicht in Harrys Schulter und blieb dort liegen. Harry lehnte seine glühende Wange an Dracos Haar. Immer noch streichelte er Dracos Rücken. Er spürte, wie der Junge über ihm bebte und zitterte.   
  
"Alles in Ordnung?", flüsterte Harry in das Ohr direkt vor seinem Mund. Er bekam nur ein ersticktes Schluchzen als Antwort. Sanft hob Harry Dracos Kopf mit beiden Händen hoch, so dass er in die grauen Augen sehen konnte. Diese schwammen vor Tränen. Er hatte Draco noch nie weinen sehen.  
  
"Draco, was ist mit dir?" Harry konnte es nicht ertragen ihn so zu sehen. Draco schluckte, die Tränen rannen ihm jetzt über die Wangen. Harry setzte sich auf und Draco lehnte sich an die Sitzbank. Er vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen und weinte mit zuckenden Schultern.  
  
Harry wusste nicht, wie er regieren sollte, was er sagen sollte. Sich entschuldigen? Draco war ja derjenige gewesen, der ihn ‚überfallen' hatte. WAS war nur mit dem Jungen passiert?  
  
Er beugte sich zu dem leise schluchzenden Jungen und hob mit einer Hand dessen Kinn hoch. Mit der anderen Hand wischte er ihm sanft die Tränen von den nassen Wangen. Draco ließ alles geschehen. Er schloss die Augen und seufzte tief.  
  
"Draco, was ist los?" Harry kam sich volkommen hilflos vor.  
  
"Ich..." Draco öffnete die Augen und seine Stimme versagte. Er schluckte. "Ich hab mir das so lange gewünscht." Er wollte den Kopf wieder senken, doch Harry Hand an seinem Kinn hinderte ihn daran. Stattdessen senkte er die Augen. Draco kämpfte gegen den Impuls an, Harry einfach beiseite zu drängen und wegzulaufen.  
  
"Oh Draco..." Harry spürte, wie seine Augen anfingen zu brennen. Nein, er wollte nicht auch weinen. Aber er kam nicht dagegen an. Eine Träne nach der anderen lief über seine Wangen.  
  
"Oh Draco.."  
  
Harry schob seine Hand von Dracos Kinn in dessen Nacken und zog den Jungen zu sich. Er legte seinen Kopf auf Dracos Schulter und spürte wie sich dieser an ihn klammerte. Sie blieben lange so sitzen.  
  
Plötzlicher Lärm auf dem Gang ließ sie auseinanderfahren. Sie sprangen auf und klammerten sich sofort wieder aneinander, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.   
  
"Wir sind fast da!" Draco schnappte sich die Flasche und sah sich nach dem Korken um.  
  
"Oh je! Wo ist meine Brille?" Draco reichte sie ihm. Als sich ihre Hände berührten, lächelten sie sich scheu an.   
  
"Wo sind die Gläser?" Harry kroch auf allen Vieren auf dem Boden.  
  
Schließlich hatten sie die Flasche und die Gläser und Draco stopfte alles in seinem Koffer zurück. Die Flasche war immer noch fast voll. Harry sank auf seinen Sitz und Draco setzte sich ihm gegenüber hin.   
  
"Ich glaub, ich muß mal zu den anderen zurück. Die wundern sich bestimmt schon, wo ich bleibe."   
  
Draco sah ihn fast traurig an.  
  
"Ja klar. Ich verstehe."  
  
Harry setzte sich neben Draco.   
  
"Wir sehen uns ja in der Schule." Harry hörte, wie blöd das klang. Natürlich würden sie sich in der Schule sehen. Aber wie würden sie miteinander umgehen?  
  
"Jaaa...."  
  
Harry sah Draco unsicher an. Hatte er nicht mehr zu sagen?  
  
Plötzlich drehte sich Draco zu Harry um und zog ihn ganz nah zu sich. Harry lächelte. Draco presste seinen Mund auf dieses Lächeln. Harry spürte Dracos Hände in seinem Haar und drängte sich näher an ihn. Nach dem Kuß saßen sie noch eine Weile neben einander.  
  
"Ich muß wirklich gehen." Harry stand auf.  
  
"Ich weiß." Draco seufzte. "Aber wir wiederholen das, oder?"  
  
Harry hatte keine Zeit zu Antworten, die Tür wurde plötzlich aufgerissen. Hermine stürmte in das Abteil und sah ungläubig von Harry zu Draco und wieder zurück.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fortsetzung ist bereits geschrieben.  
  
DANKE, daß ihr bis hierhin gelesen habt! Ich setzte auf euch und erwarte REWIEWS!  
Bin für jedes Feedback offen, selbst für Rechtschreibfehler. Kommafehler mache ich immer, da kann ich leider nichts ändern.  
Flames bitte begründen.  
  
  



	2. In der großen Halle

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1.  
Dank an: Miyako, Teilani, Bleach Rose, anastassia & ionis - IHR SEID ZU GUT ZU MIR!!!  
Ich hoffe euch gefällt der zweite Teil ebenfalls, ich hab ihn im direkten Anschluß an den ersten geschrieben. Für Vorschläge bin ich immer offen!  
  
ALSO: R & R  
  
Die englische Übersetzung des 1. Teils kommt in den nächsten Tagen.  
  
Jetzt aber los:  
  
  
  
"Harry, ich hab dich überall gesucht, wir sind gleich da. Was will denn DER hier?" Sie warf Draco einen vernichtenden Blick zu.  
  
"Ich gehe schließlich auf die selbe Schule, Granger!" Draco zeigte keine Gemütsregung.  
  
Harry grinste in sich hinein. Draco hatte sich wirklich verändert. Normalerweise hätte er Hermine beleidigt, doch jetzt schien er eher auszuweichen.  
  
Hermine zog Harry am Ärmel aus dem Abteil. Harry drehte den Kopf und grinste zu Draco hinüber, der aufstand und ihm schnell einen Handkuß zublies.  
  
Auf dem Gang fluchte Hermine vor sich hin.  
  
"Was hat er getan? Hat er dich beleidigt? Ihr habt euch doch nicht geprügelt? Harry!"  
  
Sie sah auf seinen unordentlichen Umhang und seine zerzausten Haare. Na gut, die Haare waren immer so. Aber er sah so aufgehitzt aus. Der Zug fuhr in den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade ein und kam kreischend zum Stehen.   
  
"Nein, wir haben uns nicht geprügelt. Ich hab nur eine leeres Abteil gesucht, um allein zu sein." Hermine schluckte. "Dann kam er dazu, und wir haben uns unterhalten. Das ist alles." Harry sah, dass Hermine ihm nicht glaubte. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, die Wahrheit wäre schlimmer. Was sollte er auch sagen? Wir haben uns betrunken und geknutscht wie die Blöden? Hermine würde ausflippen.  
  
"Habt ihr euch duelliert?" Hermine blieb hartnäckig.  
Harry seufzte. "Wie denn? Mein Zauberstab ist in meinem Koffer. Wir haben uns nur unterhalten!" Er hatte keine Lust mehr sich zu rechtfertigen.  
  
"Hermine, wo warst du?" Ron kam ihnen entgegen. "Ich hab schon gedacht, Malfoy hätte Harry vielleicht aus dem Zug geworfen."  
  
"Frag Harry.", sagte Hermine säuerlich und ging an Ron vorbei.  
  
Ron sah aus wie ein großes Fragezeichen.   
  
"Was ist denn mit der los?"  
  
"Ich hab mich nur mit Dr.. Malfoy unterhalten und sie flippt aus." Harry fluchte innerlich bei dem Versprecher.  
  
Ron sah ihn misstrauisch an. "Habt ihr euch geschlagen?"  
  
"Jetzt fang du nicht auch noch an!" Harry wurde langsam sauer.  
  
"Schon gut.", grinste Ron, "Komm, wir sind da."  
  
Sie stiegen aus und liefen auf die Kutschen zu, die sie zum Schloß bringen sollten. Harry gab sich alle Mühe normal zu wirken. In seinem Kopf drehte sich noch immer alles.  
  
Als sie in der Kutsche saßen, hatte Hermine sich wieder Ginny zugewandt und ignorierte Harry. Ginny plapperte von ihrem Ferienschwarm und Ron stöhnte.  
  
"Du hast echt nichts verpasst auf der Fahrt.", sagte er zu Harry, "Ginny ist verlieeebt" Ron verdrehte die Augen und Ginny warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.  
  
Harry war froh, dass Rons kleine Schwester nicht mehr ihn auserkoren hatte.  
  
"Er hat dich geküsst?", rief jetzt Hermine. Ginny kicherte und Ron tat, als ob er ein imaginäres Mädchen küssen würde. Allerdings nicht besonders zart.  
  
Harry wurde rot beim Gedanken an Dracos Küsse nur wenige Minuten vorher. Merlin sei Dank sah es keiner der anderen, Hermine und Ginny waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt Ron davon abzuhalten, noch detaillierter zu werden.  
  
In der großen Halle war schon alles vorbereitet. Die vier setzten sich an den Gryffindor Tisch und begrüßten die anderen. Dean und Seamus erzählten von ihren Ferien und Neville zeigte allen stolz die Eule, die er geschenkt bekommen hatte. Trevor, seine Kröte war bei seiner Großmutter im Teich geblieben. Es überraschte niemanden, dass Hermine Vertrauensschülerin geworden war. Harry war froh, dass er nicht gefragt worden war. Er sah in Gedanken verloren zum Slytherin Tisch hinüber und bemerkte, dass Draco in ein tiefes Gespräch mit seiner - wie es jetzt schien - Ex-Freundin, Pansy Parkinson vertieft war. Pansy weinte und Draco sah sehr genervt aus. Harry lächelte in sich hinein.  
  
"Harry wo starrst du denn hin?" Hermine folgte seinem Blick und ihre Mine versteifte sich, als sie Draco sah. Sie stieß Harry mit dem Ellenbogen an. Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
"Draco hat mit Pansy Schluss gemacht", grinste er.  
  
"Was ist daran so lustig?" Hermine wurde immer misstrauischer. Was war im Zug passiert?  
  
"Ach, er hat mir gesagt, dass er es vorhat, aber er war sich nicht sicher." Harry merkte erleichtert, dass seine Ausrede Hermine offensichtlich zufrieden stellte.  
  
Was tue ich hier? Ich muß besser aufpassen. Aber sein Kopf war schwer und er konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Teufelszeug! Harry wurde sich bewusst, wie gern er Draco jetzt neben sich sitzen hätte. Den Kopf auf seine Schulter legen würde. Ihn küssen.......  
  
"Harry du schwitzt ja." Ron sah seinen Freund besorgt an. Große Schweißperlen standen auf Harrys Stirn. "Ist dir schlecht?"  
  
Harry drehte seinen Kopf in Zeitlupe zu Ron. Seine Zunge klebte am Gaumen fest und er fühlte sich, als ob er jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen würde.  
  
"Mmm.", brachte er heraus. Er versuchte aufzustehen, aber seine Beine gaben nach und er fiel zurück auf die Bank. Hermine sprang auf und rief nach Professor McGonagall. Ron gab ihm ein Glas Wasser und legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern. Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und atmete tief ein und aus. Alles drehte sich. Er trank einen Schluck Wasser und die Kälte brachte ihn wieder zur Besinnung. Er hob den Kopf und sah, dass Draco am Slytherin Tisch mit den gleichen Problemen zu kämpfen hatte. Professor Snape stand über ihm und redete auf ihn ein. Der Lehrer ging mit seinem Gesicht nah an Draco heran, offensichtlich versuchte er Draco besser zu verstehen. Plötzlich zog er seinen Kopf zurück und mit einem wütenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht packte er Draco am Umhang und hievte ihn hoch. Harry schloss die Augen.   
  
"Harry, was fehlt Ihnen?" Harry öffnete die Augen. Professor McGonagall stand vor ihm und neben ihm eine besorgt aussehende Hermine.   
  
"Ist Ihnen schlecht, möchten Sie an die frische Luft?" Professor McGonagall sah ihm prüfend ins Gesicht. Sie kam immer näher und Harry wagte es nicht auszuatmen. Plötzlich veränderte sich der Gesichtsausdruck der Lehrerin und sie fuhr zurück.   
  
"Sie sind ja betrunken!", schrie sie und Harry hörte Hermine nach Luft schnappen.  
  
Harry spürte, wie er auf die Beine gestellt wurde und blieb schwankend stehen. Er hob den Kopf und sah zur Seite, um dem zornigen Blick der Lehrerin auszuweichen. Professor Snape schob sich in sein Blickfeld, den taumelnden Draco hinter sich herziehend.   
  
"Professor Dumbledores Büro! Sofort!", zischte Professor McGonagall.  
  
Sie packte Harry am Umhang und schleifte ihn von den fassungslosen Schülern weg. Auf dem Weg zum Portal der großen Halle trafen sie auf Professor Snape. Dieser war bereits in ein erhitztes Gespräch mit Professor Dumbledore vertieft. Draco stand schwankend daneben und sah unglücklich auf den Boden.  
  
"Albus, entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich unterbreche.", Professor McGonagall ließ Harry los und er sah unsicher zu Draco hinüber.  
  
Draco hob den Kopf und grinste zu Harry. Die ganze Halle sah zu ihnen herüber. Ein lautes Gemurmel erhob sich, besonders von den Tischen der Häuser Gryffindor und Slytherin.  
  
"Was?", rief Professor McGonagall plötzlich und sah zu Harry und Draco. Harry konnte sich beim Anblick der aufgebrachten Lehrerin ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Sie warf ihm einen vor Zorn blitzenden Blick zu, der normalerweise jeden, einschließlich Snape, zum Schweigen gebracht hätte. Aber Harry fing an die Situation unheimlich komisch zu finden. Er musste kichern und Draco wurde sofort angesteckt. Sie versuchten ernste Minen aufzusetzen, aber es half nichts. Harry spürte, wie sich eine Lachattacke anbahnte und sein Gesicht färbte sich dunkelrot. Draco hatte mit den gleichen Problemen zu kämpfen und kurze Zeit später platzten beide heraus. Sie hielten sich die Bäuche vor Lachen und konnten nicht mehr aufhören. Harry verlor das Gleichgewicht und hielt sich an Draco fest, der ihm den Arm um die Schultern legte, um ihn zu stützen. Professor Snape lief ebenfalls rot an und rang nach Luft.   
  
"Mister Potter! Mister Malfoy! Wir erwarten eine Erklärung!" Professor MacGonagall war hilflos.  
  
Harry hielt sich an Draco fest und sein Lachen ging in Husten über. Draco schlug ihm auf den Rücken und Harry ging fast in die Knie. Professor Dumbledore sah zu ihnen hinüber. Ein feines Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. Sie sind noch so jung, dachte er, wir sollten froh seine, daß sie sich so gut verstehen.  
  
"Ich glaube, es hat keinen Zweck die Herren jetzt etwas zu fragen." Harry und Draco stimmten ihm stumm zu.  
  
Immer noch aneinandergeklammert sahen sie sich an. Harry räusperte sich und brachte Draco wieder zum Lachen. Sie standen kichernd vor den Lehrern und Harry fragte sich, wie viele Punkte sie dieser Spaß wohl kosten würde.   
  
Am Tisch der Gryffindors versuchte Ron eine aufgebrachte Hermine zu beruhigen.  
  
"Das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein!", schrie sie, "Was hat er sich dabei nur gedacht!"  
  
"Ach, so schlimm ist es nicht, sieht aus, als ob sie ihren Spaß hätten" Damit kam Ron nicht an. Nicht bei Hermine.  
  
"Ron! Mit Malfoy!" Hermine rang nach Worten. "Wie kommt er nur auf die Idee sich zu betrinken!"  
  
Ron sah amüsiert zu Harry und Draco hinüber, die Arm in Arm vor den wütenden Lehrern standen und sich vor Lachen kaum auf den Beinen halten konnten. Ron wünschte sich dabei zu sein. Plötzlich wurde er eifersüchtig. Hermine hatte Recht! Wie kam Harry darauf, Malfoy auszusuchen? Wie war es eigentlich dazu gekommen? Ron fühlte sich ausgeschlossen. Er stand auf und ließ die vor sich hin fluchende Hermine am Tisch sitzen. Er ging auf Harry und Draco zu, die ihn beide angrinsten. Ron verzog keine Miene.   
  
"Harry reiß dich zusammen!" Ron konnte es nicht aushalten Harry so nah bei Malfoy zu sehen.   
  
Harry und Draco sahen sich überrascht an. Draco versuchte sich von Harry loszumachen und auf Ron zuzugehen, doch Harry geriet sofort ins Schwanken und glitt fast zu Boden. Er klammerte sich an Draco und der legte wieder seinen Arm um Harry.  
  
"Du siehst doch Weeezly, er schafft es nicht allein. Er braucht meine starke Hand.", kicherte Draco.  
  
Ron wandte sich ab.  
  
Harry versuchte, sich aufrecht hinzustellen und grinste Ron betreten an.  
  
"Harry, ist dir klar, das du Arm in Arm mit Malfoy vor der ganzen Schule stehst?"   
  
Harry sah sich in der Halle um. Alle starrten ihn und Draco an. Er wurde rot und sah zu Boden. Draco tat es ihm nach. Ron seufzte. Harrys Schultern zuckten. Jetzt hast du ihn zum weinen gebracht, na toll! Aber vielleicht kommt er jetzt zu Vernunft. Ron wollte gerade etwas beschwichtigendes zu Harry sagen, da merkte er, daß Harry gar nicht weinte. Harry warf Draco aus dem Augenwinkeln einen Blick zu und das genügte, um beide wieder in lautes Gelächter ausbrechen zu lassen.  
  
Ron gab es auf. Sollte Harry sich doch vor der ganzen Schule zum Affen machen. Er hatte damit nichts zu tun. Ron drehte sich um und wollte zum Gryffindor Tisch zurückgehen. Harry legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
"He Ron, wir haben doch bloß Spaß. Sei doch kein Spielverderber."   
  
Das war zu viel für Ron. Er drehte sich um.  
  
"Du hältst das für ein Spiel? Verdammt Harry, ich möchte dich morgen sehen, wenn jeder in der Schule euch für ein verliebtes Pärchen hält!" Ron hatte die Stimme gehoben und es wurde stiller in der Halle.  
  
Harry wurde rot an und starrte Ron an. Draco, ebenfalls tiefrot im Gesicht sah betreten zu Harry. Beide brachten kein Wort heraus. Harry lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Plötzlich spürte er Dracos Nähe deutlich. Draco hüstelte.  
  
"Das meinst du doch nicht ernst Weasley?"  
  
Ron konnte es nicht fassen, was für einen Effekt sein Ausbruch auf die beiden Jungen hatte.   
  
"Doch, das meine ich ernst. Und jetzt hört auf, euch so zu benehmen, sonst steht es morgen im Tagespropheten."   
  
"Die schreiben doch eh nur Mist." Harry wollte nicht daran denken, dass es diesmal kein Mist sein würde.  
  
Draco atmete tief durch und sah Harry an. Er wusste er würde weit gehen, aber er konnte nicht anders.  
  
"Harry, ich glaube wir haben nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder wir zerstreuen die Gerüchte, oder wir bestätigen sie."  
  
Harry wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. Meinte Draco das ernst, oder suchte er nur eine Möglichkeit der Situation zu entkommen? Harry wollte sich erst sicher sein.  
  
"Tjaaa", er sah unsicher zu Draco, "welche würdest du vorziehen?"  
  
Ron konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte.  
  
"Seid ihr beide verrückt geworden? Harry!"  
  
Harry beachtete ihn nicht, er sah Draco erwartungsvoll an. Dieser überlegte fieberhaft. Wollte er... was wollte er eigentlich? Sein benebelter Kopf schrie: Harry, du willst Harry! Seine Vernunft sagte kühl: schaff dich raus aus der Situation, noch kannst du es. Doch die Vernunft siegte nicht.  
  
"Geben wir ihnen, was sie wollen" Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich dem verdutzten Harry zu und küsste ihn.  
  
Ron schrie laut auf. Harry überlegte eine Sekunde, bevor er den Kuß erwiderte und seine Hände um Dracos Nacken schlang. Sie waren so vertieft ineinander, daß sie nicht merkten, daß die ganze Halle mucksmäuschenstill geworden war, von Rons und Pansys Schreien abgesehen. Pansy fiel mit ihrem Schrei in Ohnmacht, aber alle um sie herum standen unter Schock, so daß sie hart auf den Hallenboden aufschlug.  
  
Nach Atem ringend unterbrachen die beiden Jungen ihren Kuß und sahen sich in die Augen. Harry hatte jetzt wirklich das Gefühl in Dracos grauen Augen zu schwimmen. Die Stimme in seinem Kopf sang und tanzte. Seine Hände lagen immer noch locker in Dracos Nacken und er streichelte sanft dessen Haaransatz. Draco hatte seine Arme um Harrys Hüften geschwungen und drückte ihn noch fester an sich.  
  
Draco konnte sich nicht von den beiden grünen Smaragden losreißen. Er schwebte. Glücksgefühle durchströmten ihn von Kopf bis Fuß, so stark, dass seine Haare zu Berge standen und ein Schauer durch seinen ganzen Körper fuhr.  
  
"Ich liebe dich." Beide hatten es gleichzeitig geflüstert.  
  
Der Schock dieser wenigen Worte ließ sie auseinanderfahren. Harry taumelte zurück und fasste mit einer Hand an seinen Mund. Mit weit auseinandergerissenen Augen starrte er Draco an. Draco zitterte am ganzen Körper. Die Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf.  
  
Draco drehte sich um und rannte aus der Halle, als sei Voldemort hinter ihm her. Harry blieb sprachlos stehen. Er hatte nicht einmal die Kraft Draco etwas hinterher zu rufen. Er schloß die Augen. Ron stand immer noch geschockt vor ihm. Harry wollte ihn nicht ansehen, nicht auf Fragen antworten. Er öffnete die Augen und sah die ganze Schule auf ihn starren. Niemand sagte etwas. Harry sah zum Gryffindor Tisch. Hermine stand mit weit geöffnetem Mund da, als ob Voldemort persönlich in die Halle spaziert wäre. Die anderen sahen etwa genauso aus. Harry konnte die Blicke nicht mehr ertragen und lief, so schnell sein Zustand es erlaubte, aus der Halle. Er blieb nicht eine Sekunde stehen, bis er den Turm erreichte. Merlin sein Dank, hatte Hermine das neue Passwort schon am Tisch preisgegeben. Er hastete die Treppen zum Schlafraum empor und warf sich auf sein Bett.  
  
Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Er hatte Draco Malfoy vor der ganzen Schule geküsst! Und er hatte ihm gesagt er liebe ihn! Aber Draco hatte dasselbe gesagt. Er wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder weinen sollte. Was würden Ron und Hermine sagen? Rons Standpunkt war ziemlich klar. Wie sollte er sich morgen verhalten? Harry wollte nicht an morgen denken. Hatte Draco es ernst gemeint? Harry glaubte es. Sein Kopf drehte sich wie ein Kreisel und die Stimme sang in seinem Kopf.  
  
Du liebst ihn.....  
  
Ja das stand fest. Harry hatte solche Gefühle noch nie für jemanden gehabt.  
  
Und er liebt dich auch...  
  
Aber wie würde er morgen regieren? Würde er zu dieser Liebe stehen, wie er es heute Abend getan hatte? Was, wenn nur der Alkohol daran schuld war?  
  
Harry verdrängte diesen und alle anderen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Er blieb angezogen, wie er war auf dem Bett liegen und schlief ein.  
  
Im Schlafsaal der Slytherins hatte Draco mit ähnlichen Gedanken zu kämpfen.  
  
Meinte Harry es ernst mit ihm? War er zu schnell zu weit gegangen? Wie würde sich Harry morgen verhalten? Draco wälzte sich von einer Seit auf die andere. Er dachte an ihren Kuß in der Halle. Harry hatte sich nicht gewehrt, nein, er hatte geantwortet. Er hatte ihm gesagt, er würde ihn lieben. Das hatte Draco noch zu niemandem gesagt. Pansy hatte immer versucht es ihm zu entlocken, aber er hatte sich geweigert. Diese drei Worte hütete er so sorgsam, wie eine Nonne ihre Jungfräulichkeit. Ein Kuß, Sex, das konnte man auch ohne Gefühl tun. Aber die drei Worte aussprechen, das würde er nur tun, wenn es aus wahrer Liebe geschah. Ohne vorheriges Nachdenken. Er wurde ihm bewusst, als er sich die drei Worte flüstern hörte. Er liebte Harry wirklich. Das hatte ihm angst gemacht. Angst? Panik war es gewesen! Doch Harry hatte es auch gesagt. Wenn Harry wie er dachte..... Wie konnte er das wissen? Draco hoffte es. Er wischte die Gedanken beiseite und fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf.  
  
Mitten in der Nacht wachte Harry auf. Sein Kopf war auf dem Kissen festgenagelt. Er versuchte ihn zu heben, aber ein stechender Schmerz ließ ihn laut stöhnend wieder zurücksinken. Sein Körper war schwer, es fühlte sich an, als säße jemand auf ihm und drücke ihn auf die Laken. Er versuchte wieder einzuschlafen, doch der Schmerz ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Er hob die Hand an die Stirn, aber seine Narbe war nicht der Ursprung des Stechens. Na toll, dachte er, DAS also ist ein Kater.  
  
Draco verfluchte seine Tante und ihr Elixier. Er hatte sich mit Mühe aufgesetzt, den Kopf so gebeugt, daß er fast auf seinen Knien lag. Mit einer Hand stützte er sich auf das Bett, das sich so schnell drehte, daß er das Gefühl hatte, gleich abgeworfen zu werden. Erschöpft ließ er sich rückwärts fallen und hoffte, Harry würde es genauso gehen. Das wäre nur gerecht.  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
ich hoffe die Umlaute sind jetzt lesbar!  
  
  
  



	3. Der Morgen danach

Ich muß sagen, ich bin extrem geschmeichelt. Ein großes Dankeschön an alle, die meine Geschichte gelesen haben und ein noch größerer Dank an die, die ihren Kommentar hinterlassen haben. In den letzten Wochen hatte ich viel um die Ohren und konnte mich nicht auf die Story konzentrieren. Ich schreibe sofort weiter, bevor mich die Inspiration wieder verläßt. An alle, die nicht so gut deutsch sprechen und verstehen, ich werde die Übersetzung weiterführen!  
  
(Disclaimer usw siehe 1.Kapitel)  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Das Sonnenlicht traf Harry wie einen Blitz ins Gesicht. Dummerweise hatte er versucht die Augen zu öffnen. Rote Muster tanzten vor seinen wieder geschlossenen Lidern. Er hob seinen Arm um sein Gesicht zu bedecken, doch als er seinen Kopf berührte, schoß ein heißer, gleißender Schmerz durch seine Stirn. Laut stöhnend sog er hastig Luft ein. Seine Kehle war staubtrocken und sogar das Atmen war eine Qual. Was war los mit ihm? Langsam versuchte er sein Gedächtnis zu wecken. Erstmal grundlegende Dinge festhalten. Sein Name war Harry Potter. Sein Geburtstag war Ende Juli. Genaueres Datum folgt. Alter? 15. Das war nicht schlecht soweit. Wo war er? In einem Bett. In einem weichen Bett. Hogwarts! Schule. Zauberer und Hexen. Er war selbst ein Zauberer. Gut, das wäre geklärt. Die Ferien waren vorbei und er war wieder in Hogwarts. Also waren auch Ron und Hermine hier. Naja, Hermine war wohl in ihrem eigenen Schlafsaal. Worüber hatten sie während der Zugfahrt gesprochen? Moment, Zugfahrt.... Er hatte in einem anderen Abteil gesessen und über das letzte Jahr nachgedacht. Das Turnier, Cedric, Voldemort. Ok, das konnte warten. Da war doch noch jemand gewesen...? Ein Name geisterte durch seine Gehirnwindungen und dockte schließlich an seinem Bewußtsein an: Draco Malfoy. Ach ja: blond, graue Augen, fieser Charakter und Erzfeind von Anfang bis... ja bis jetzt, oder? Oder nicht?  
  
Laute Geräusche von Füßen und zuschlagenden Türen und Truhendeckeln rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ein Schatten fiel über sein Gesicht. Harry atmete auf. Dunkelheit tat gut. Er wagte einen zweiten Anlauf und hob langsam die Augenlider. Ein roter Fleck schwebte über seinem Gesicht. Er blinzelte, um ihn zu verscheuchen, doch er hielt sich hartnäckig. Der Fleck kam näher und unwillkürklich wich Harry zurück. Doch der Fleck näherte sich, bis er in Harrys Schärfebereich eintrat. Es war ein Gesicht mit einem roten Haarschopf. Ron.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung, Harry?", brüllte Ron. Harry zuckte zusammen und seine Hände fuhren zu seinen Ohren. Er schluckte und bereitete sich aufs Sprechen vor.  
  
„Glaub schon.", krächtze er.  
  
„Was?", donnerte Ron zurück.  
  
Harry schauderte. Konnte Ron nicht leiser sein.  
  
„Glaub schon." Harrys Stimme kratzte in seiner Kehle und schien irgendwie nicht vollständig zu seinem Mund durchkommen zu können.  
  
Ron wich zurück und wurde wieder zu einem undefinierbaren Farbmischmasch. Harry streckte sich und zählte im Geist alle Körperteile, die er brauchen würde, um sich aufzusetzen. Es schien nichts zu fehlen. Er probierte es und es funktionierte. Einigermaßen. Immerhin genug, um zu zeigen, daß er nicht gelähmt war. Er streckte eine Hand nach seiner Brille aus, doch er streifte nur den Nachttisch. Der Fleck waberte hin und her.  
  
„Mann, bist du fertig.", bellte Ron und reichte Harry die Brille.  
  
Mit einem Mal war alles da: Ron, sein Bett, der Schlafsaal, andere wild herumrennende Menschen. Harry versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, was sich nicht bewegte. Er sah zu Ron hoch.  
  
„Mußt du so schreien?", flüsterte Harry.  
  
Ron schüttelte den Kopf. Aber nicht als Antwort, sondern als Geste absolutem Unvertändnisses.  
  
„Ich rede normal. Soll ich mal schreien?"  
  
Harry schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf, doch der wehrte sich entschieden dagegen geschüttelt zu werden, indem er stechende Schmerzen in Harrys Gehirn trieb. Harry schloß wieder die Augen.  
  
„Soll ich Madam Pomfrey holen?" Ron hatte die Stimme gesenkt. Harry war so dankbar, daß er die Augen wieder öffnete und seinen Mund zu einem schmalen Lächeln verzog. Es war wohl nicht so gelungen, den Ron grinste ihn, wie Harry fand, unverschämt an.  
  
„Nee, laß mal. ich brauch nur ne Dusche, dann bin ich wieder voll da."  
  
Dusche - das klang gut, aber auch nach Arbeit. Als Auftakt schwang er seine Beine über den Bettrand un setzte seine Füße auf den Boden. Nicht mal allzu kalt. Ein guter Anfang.  
  
„Komm, ich helf' dir." Ron zog ihn am Arm hoch, bis er aufrecht stand. Naja, aufrecht war etwas anderes, aber hey! er stand!  
  
Laufen war nicht so leicht, wie es bei Ron aussah. Seine Beine schliefen offensichtlich noch. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und mit Ron als Stütze erreichte er schließlich den Waschsaal. Ron hatte wohl beschlossen, er würde nicht hinfallen, an der Tür wandte er sich zum Gehen. Harry fielen seine Gedanken von Vorher wieder ein und da war eine Sache, die er Ron noch fragen mußte.  
  
„Ron?" Seine Stimme klang schon etwas besser. Ron drehte sich um.  
  
„Ja? Brauchst du noch was? Beim Duschen helfe ich dir jedenfalls nicht."  
  
„Hä? Nein nein." Harry sah ihn irritiert an. „Ich wollte nur wissen... hasse ich Draco Malfoy?"  
  
Rons Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. Er schluckte hart.  
  
„Was ist denn das für eine Frage?"  
  
„Ähh, ich dachte nur..." Harry war erschrocken über Rons Reaktion. Da war doch was. Nur was?  
  
„Das weißt du ganz genau!", schnaubte Ron zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen und stürmte davon in Richtung Schlafsaal.  
  
Bevor Harry einen weiteren klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, wurde die Tür neben ihm aufgerissen und Seamus stand neben ihm. Er grinste noch unverschämter als Ron zuvor.  
  
„Guten Morgen, Casanova!" In Harrys Kopf klingelte es. Seamus hatte nicht einmal versucht mit normaler Stimme zu sprechen, sondern ordentlich an der Lautstärke gedreht. Harry lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen.  
  
„Bitte.Ein.Bisschen.Leiser.", flüsterte er matt. Das alles war sehr anstrengend. Wie sollte er bloß den ganzen Tag überstehen?  
  
Seamus' Grinsen war fast grotesk. Er kniff ein Auge zu und stieß Harry seinen Ellbogen in die Hüfte.  
  
Harry war ein einziges Fragezeichen. Seamus brüllte wie ein Löwe. Das sollte wohl ein Lachen sein. Jetzt wußte Harry wie sich Hunde fühlen mußten, wenn sie ein Auto hörten. Seamus hatte ihn direkt vor dem Waschsaal über den Haufen gefahren.  
  
„Süß geträumt?" Seamus kicherte, als er sich gottseidank entfernte.  
  
Harry flüchtete durch die offene Tür. Er war mehr als verwirrt. Waren alle verrückt geworden, oder hatte er etwas verpasst?  
  
Unter der Dusche schloß er nochmal die Augen und ließ das heiße Wasser über seinen dröhnenden Schädel rinnen. Das tat gut. Vielleicht konnte er sich jetzt erinnern. Also, da wäre die Zugfahrt. Und Draco Malfoy. Sie hatten zusammen in einem Abteil gesessen. Komisch – das hatten sie doch vorher nie getan. Sie hatte sogar geredet. Worüber? Egal. Nein, moment mal. Auf die Bremse treten. Worüber könnte er mit Draco reden? Es fiel ihm einfach nichts ein. Aber sie hatte getrunken. Stop! Hatte er Malfoy gerade Draco genannt? Da stimmte doch was nicht. Was hatten sie getrunken?  
  
Des Teufels Elixier.  
  
Es traf Harry wie einen Fluch. Einen verbotenen Fluch. Fast konnte er das grüne Licht sehen. Der Schock kam so plötzlich, daß seine Knie nachgaben und sich weigerten ihn zu tragen. Er griff nach Halt und erwischte nur den Wasserhahn. Leider drehte er ihn in die falsche Richtung und das eiskalte Wasser ließ ihn aufkeuchen. Sein Gehirn war vernebelt genug um sich vorzustellen, wie komisch die Situation war. Er drehte panisch an den Hähnen und schaffte es schließlich das Wasser ganz abzuschalten. Merkwürdige Geräusche füllten den Raum. Sie hallten von den gekachelten Wänden wieder und umschwirrten seinen Kopf wie wildgewordene Fledermäuse. Er hob die Hände zu seinen Ohren und bemerkte, das diese Geräusche sein eigenes kreischiges Gelächter waren. Er schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund. Gedämpft war es zu ertragen, aber nicht zu stoppen. Er sank auf den kalten Boden. Seine Hände umkramften seinen Kiefer, daß er das Gefühl hatte, seine Zähne gäben schon nach. Vorsichtig lockerte er seinen Griff, doch seine Stimme wollte raus. Na Klasse! Vorhin hatte sie gestreikt und nun das! Na gut. Vielleicht konnte er erstmal seine Gedanken ordnen.  
  
Des Teufels Elixier.  
  
Draco hatte es mitgebracht und sie hatten es getrunken. Sein Gelächter verstummte. Seine Hand blieb vorsichtshalber vor seinem Mund, wer weiß, an was er sich jetzt erinnern würde. Bilder strömten auf ihn ein. Sein Bildergedächtnis war also auch aufgewacht. Eine Flasche. Klare Flüssigkeit. Er schluckte. Bitterer Geschmack. Bittere Wirkung. Sein Hintern tat ihm weh. Die Fliesen waren nicht so weich wie sein Bett. Er war gestürzt! Wie ein Film spulten sich die Ereignisse der Fahrt vor seinem inneren Auge ab. Dieses hatte die Angewohnheit schonungslos mit ihm umzugehen. Als er bei der Stelle war, wie Draco und er auf dem Boden des Abteils saßen, bemerkte er, daß er am ganzen Körper zitterte. Er rieb sich mit beiden Händen die Schultern und sobald er seinen Kiefer losließ, fingen seine Zähne an zu klappern.  
  
Mühsam zog er sich an den Wasserhähnen hoch und taumelte zu seinem Handtuch. Das nicht da war. Na prima. Er verfluchte sich selbst für, na für was? Für alles, verdammt. Würden seine Zähne stillhalten, könnte er es herausschreien. Er trocknente sich mit seinem Umhang ab und schlüpfte in seine Hose. Ohne Unterwäsche. Autsch. Hatte er jemals versucht naß in eine enge Hose zu steigen? Lektion gelernt. Nie wieder.  
  
Er schaffte es bis zu seinem Bett und aus seinem Koffer zog er seinen zweiten Umhang. Mit dem Umhang in der einen und frischer Unterwäsche und einer Hose in der anderen Hand sank er auf sein Bett. Hatte er sich jemals so elend gefühlt? Bei den Dursleys war jeder Tag eine Qual gewesen, doch er hatte funktioniert. Nicht so wie sie es wollten, aber so wie er es wollte.  
  
Der Schlafsaal war verlassen. Langsam schälte er sich aus der jetzt nassen Hose und schlüpfte in die frischen Sachen. Das fühlte sich gut an. Sein Haar war noch feucht, aber das tat eh was es wollte. Mit einem letzten Blick auf sein Bett schlurfte er auf wackeligen Knien Richtung Tür. Was würde ihn hinter dieser Tür erwarten? Könnte er damit fertigwerden?  
  
Seufzend öffnete er sie und trat auf den Gang zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinaus. 


End file.
